Abarat Preschool
by Wasabikitty10
Summary: The main Abarat characters... in preschool! Noooo! I am writing this w/Pocky Kitty, who rulez! Yes, I know that Otto, Boa, and Letheo are very different ages, but I don't care! YAAAAAYYY!
1. Regarding Letheo's Scales

I am writing this with Pocky Kitty, who is my best friend in real life. We thought these stories up one day when we were high on (you guessed it) Pockys and Wasabi. Also kitties.

Abarat Preschool

Regarding Letheo and his Scales

Boa was lying on the floor of the preschool when the new student walked in.

"Hi! My name is Boa! I'm a Pwincest!!! I like paterzem!" Boa called out happily.

"I- I'm Letheo. When I gwow up, I gonna be a 'sassin!"

"Ummm.. okee-dokke..." Boa didn't know what an assasin was...

"Are you cool?" This was from Malingo, called Jingo by his classmates.

"Yeah! I scales!"

"You got scalies? Can we thee?" This query here was from Tarrie, Jimothi's little sister and Boa's best friend.

"OK!" Letheo happily obliged.

And revealed a dissapointingly normal looking foot.

"Letheo, Those are toenails. We all have them." That was the teacher, a thoughouly exausted woman from Yebba Dim Day.

Letheo pouted with small tears welling up in his eyes.

"They was dere yeterday!!"

"Letheo, that was a dream. We all have them." Again, the teacher.

Sudden comprehension dawned in Letheo's eyes.

"It were dose vitamins! Dey take away my scales!" Letheo proceeded to throw a temper tantrum.

After an hour of time out, Letheo called out with sudden joy, "My scalies! Dey back!"

"If you lying again, we don' wanna see," said Otto, the strongest class member.

"Not lying den OR now! Come thee!"

"Letheo, we don't want to see your toena- Oh my!"

Letheo proudly displayed two bright green and purple feet.

"Woooah... you so cool..." Princess Boa was amazed. Nobody else had scales...

"AAAAUUUGH!!!!!!!! HE'S RADIOACTIVE!!!!!!!" The teacher was really losing it.

"Oh shut up dummy."

"AAAAUUUGH!!!!!!!!!! HE CORRUPTED TARRIE!!!!!!!! SHE SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dis teacher suck. Me hate her."

"AAAAAAAUUUGH!!!!!!! OTTO TOO!!!!!!!"

"I propose that to solve this awkward situation we throw this stupid dummy-headed teacher out the window."

"Wow, Chwisty Curry!!!! You smarty pants!"

"My name is CHRISTOPHER CARRION, anyway is it a good idea?"

"Yes, it's a very good idea. Let's do it before she kills 'theo."

Indeed, Letheo was in imminent danger, as the teacher was attempting to hit him with a very large broom.

SO, to make a long story short, Otto tripped the teacher, Jingo and Tarrie pushed her over, Chris heaved her, and Boa was left holding the teacher up to the window.

"Boa, sweetie! Don't let go!"

"What's in it foh meeeeee?"

"Um, um, PATERZEM!!!!! Lot's of paterzem!"

Boa thought this over.

"Hmmm, no thanks." With that she let go of the teacher.

As the poor woman crashed to Earth and screamed, Boa said thoughtfully to Letheo, "You know, there are some things money can't buy."

The end of adventure one!!!!!!

Review and tell me whether it made your eyes barf or not.


	2. Going Buggy

Chapter two: Going Buggy

"Class! Guess what! A NEW STUDENT IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!"

"Teacher, you know we threw our last teacher out the window."

"Oh, Otto! Such a joker! YOU ARE SO SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"There was a joke?"

"ANYway, the new student should be here soon! Isn't that wonderful???!!!!!!"

Letheo suddenly looked up, eyes full of innocent terror.

"You not gonna beat the poo outta him, wight???"

The teacher stared at the little monster-boy. Oh, how corrupt these children were! She must help them understand the true meaning of Christmas!!!(Or something like that.)

"Letheo, darling, we don't use words like that. Could you tell me that again, using different words?"

"Ok! Are you going to beat the living -censored- out of his -censored- fat -censored-?"

THUNK!

"Theo, teacher lying on floor. How come?"

"Dunno, Tarrie. Maybe she no like my words?"

Before Tarrie could reply, there was a knock on the door.

A boy came in.

"Hey! I'm Boa, and I like paterzem, that's Theo and he has scales, that guy dere, he's Piggin Cob, he no like worms, that's Christy Curry, he's a smarty pants, that's Jingo, and he has weird ears, and that's Otto, and he's good at hide an' seek. Oh yeah, that girl, she my friend Tarrie, and she has a tail. Who are you?"

"I Leeeeeeeeee-man Vol! I Like bugs A LOT!!!!!!"

"Ewww, BUGS!!!!!" Tarrie and Boa ran to another room of the royal school.

"I do like members of the insectae class well enough..." Christopher Carrion did not really like any living things, but he kept that fact to himself.

"Well, wanna catch some bugs? We could let them crawl on us!"

Letheo and Malingo made their exit at this point.

"Ummm, not really. I mean, I must respectfully recline, please?"

Vol growled.

"Nobody wanna find buggies with me!!!!!"

Christopher felt guilty.

"I'll come, but none can crawl on me, alright?!"

"Ok, Chwisty Curry!"

"MY NAME IS CHRISTOPHER CARRION!!!!!!!!!!!"

"B-b-but dat's too hard!"

"Deal with it, cretin."

Vol didn't know what a cretin was, but the important part was that they would find... BUGS!!!!!!!!!!

He ran outside, nimbly jumping over the unconcious teacher.

And came back an hour later, covered in ants.

"Vol, honey! You can't leave without permission, sweetie!"

"Told you she was dumb," muttered Letheo, who was in timeout.

"NOW MISTER YOU SHUT YOUR MO- I mean, Letheo, darling, dumb isn't a nice word."

"You mean it's like the words -censored- and -censored-?"

"YOU LITTLE- Yes, it's just like those words."

"Ok, den. You are really stupid, how 'bout dat?"

Before the teacher could get even more upset, she noticed Vol.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, Jingo, teacher on floor again."

The next day:

"Lemme go! Me promise no catch buggies!"

"No, stup- I mean, darling. This is teaching you a lesson."

Poor Vol was then dropped in the vat of bug poison, killing many ants, five crickets, two cockroaches, and a scorpion. And nearly killing Vol.

"It's in my EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Boa and Tarrie comforted Vol, and then decided something must be done.

"Teacher, teacher! I'm gonna fall in the ook! He-elp Me-ee-ee!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BOA! Let me save you!"

The teacher jumped up on the rim of the vat, reaching for Boa. Boa jumped as far across the vat as she could. The stupid teacher followed her.

Boa was safely caught by Otto and Vol, but the teacher fell in the gross liquid.

"There goes another one!"

THE END


End file.
